I'm breaking the law?
by purplefern
Summary: When aimlessly surfing the web, Donnie finds out an interesting fact for Mikey. One-shot


_I wrote this out of sheer boredom, so it's probably not the best. _

Donnie sat in a beanbag chair playing around on the internet. The Kraang and Foot had been quiet lately, and for once Donnie didn't have any projects he was working on. Eventually he ended up on the state website, for no particular reason. Okay, so maybe he was slightly interested in the opening of a new science building being commissioned by the governor. While watching the video of the grand opening ceremony, his eye caught the Laws and Regulations section of the site. _Wonder how many laws we're breaking. Tax evasion, probably trespassing, breaking and entering, several times..._ He clicked on the tab, and scanned through until he found a section saying "Weapons". He just _had _to click on that one. He lazily scanned through the list, until he noticed something particularly interesting. "Hey, Mikey! I found something really interesting, come see!" Mikey looked over from where he was watching tv and replied, "I don't know, dude. Is it your definition of "interesting" or mine? Cause there's a big difference between the two." Donnie narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but kept going, "Just come look! This actually pertains to you." Although he didn't quite know what "pertains" meant, Mikey decided that he would find out what was so interesting that he just had to see. He walked over to Donnie, and looked over his shoulder at the laptop. He saw a picture of nunchucks, and that caught his attention. He also saw a lot of words that he really didn't want to bother to read. "So, what am I looking at here?"

"Did you know that nunchucks are actually illegal in New York?" Mikey processed this for a moment, then started freaking out. "I'm breaking the law!? I don't want to go to jail! I'm too young and cute for the slammer!" Everyone in the room looked at Mikey from where their activities were being disturbed by Mikey's loud cries. Raph came over from where his surprisingly peaceful activity of reading a comic book was being disturbed, and smacked Mikey on the head. "Shell for brains, you're not goin' to the slammer. Most humans don't even know we exist." Leo looked at Raph reprimandingly, but didn't say anything to him. "Raph's right, Mikey. Even if you did get caught by a cop, I think he'd care more about the fact that you're a five foot tall turtle than the fact that you're using nunchucks." Donnie chipped in from where he was still sitting on the beanbag with his laptop, "Yeah, you know how humans are."

"What about humans?" said a feminine voice from the direction of the kitchen. April came into the pit, wondering what all the yelling was about. Donnie immediately started blushing, and stammered to cover up that he insulted the species of his crush "oh, April! Hi! Uh…nothing at all about humans, which you are one, he he he." April gave him a weird look, but kept going, "So, what're you guys talking about?" Raph pointed a thumb at Mikey, "Mikey here's a felon." April gave him a confused look, and Leo clarified cause Donnie was a little distracted, "Nunchucks are illegal in New York." Donnie quickly jumped in, "Yeah, but it's actually just a really minor misdemeanor. A felony's like, murder. So, Mikey's not a felon, per say."

"Whatever, man. I'm breaking the law!" April rolled her eyes, and suggested something that would hopefully get Mikey to stop freaking out. "How about a movie night? They're supposed to be showing a classic movie marathon on TV tonight." Mikey perked up at the idea of movie night, and quickly dove into the beanbag chair that Raph had "abandoned". "Alright! Movie time! Break out the popcorn!" Everyone smiled at each other. "Well, I'm glad that that's over" said Leo, "come, on. Let's watch the movie." They all settled down in front of the tv and enjoyed the movie. It was black and white, but really good. There was a bad guy, and good guy being framed as a bad guy, and a lot of confused cops in-between. The only one really doing anything was the detective. As Mikey was watching the movie, his eyelids starting getting heavy. By the ending, which was really bittersweet, they figured out who really did it in the end but years after the good guy was convicted, Mikey had fallen asleep.

Walking around the streets of New York, Mikey was all alone. Suddenly, something dropped to the ground in front of him; he instinctively brought his hands to his belt and pulled out his nunchucks to defend himself. The thing in front of him stood up and loomed over him. It was a black shadow with a police hat on its head. It leaned in his face, an evil grin coming out of its shadowy form. "Don't you know that nunchucks are against the law?" it hissed. All of the sudden, Mikey's nunchucks disappeared and he fell through a large hole in the ground. He landed with a thud, and realized that he had been put into a prison cell. He grabbed the bars on the door, a yelled, "Hey, let me out of here! I didn't do anything wrong!" The shadow came back to the door, this time saying his name over and over, "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…" Then the voice transformed into Leo and Mikey woke up to his brother shaking him awake. "Mikey, get up, the movie ended." He rubbed his eyes groggily, and said, "Leo? Ugh, what happened?"

"You fell asleep after the first movie ended. The marathon's over now. Come on, it's time for bed. Training still starts early tomorrow." Mikey yawned, then headed off to bed. He could worry about breaking the law later, for now he was too tired to care.

_Nunchucks really are illegal in New York. They're also illegal in Massachusetts, California, and Arizona. Purplefern's law fun fact of the day. _


End file.
